Is It Love Or Just Lust?
by Brooklynn.Lemonade.AWESOME
Summary: Chad and Sonny besties since a 'little' PreSchool incedent. Now the twobfriends are hollywood superstars. still friends and living under the same roof? but what happens after a little incedent in chads dressing room will there ever be a Channy?
1. Chapter 1

Is It Love or Just Lust?

Author note: Sorry everyone icant post from using the internet on my wii. So I borrowed my friends laptop. I will not be continuing my other SWAC story, so anyone want it? I have a bunch of chapters written for, Singing with the Enemy, and this story. I have about 20 chapters written out for this story and about 5-6 for my other one. Well ENJOY!

Chapter 1 - From PreSchool To Condor Studios

Song - Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship

Chad's POV ( 5yrs old)

I is chad, I is five years old, and I is in PeeSchool. There is a girl in my class. her nam is Allison. Most people call her Allie, but I like to call her Sonny. I like to play pranks, so today Sonny will be my victim. My daddy bought me a can of silly string. Sonny likes to hang upside-down on the monkey bars, when she hangs upside-down there will be a little 'suprise'.

"Recess!" Our teacher Mrs. AppleBottom yelled. Time to put my plan into action, and sure enough as soon as I got out there Sonny was climbing up onto the monkey bars. I waited gfor her to flip over. I got in the perfect position to spray, it would be right in front of her and... Than it hit me. Her big beautiful choclatey brown eyes, her soft and silky hair, that perfect smile.

"Hello? Earth to Chad!" When i sanpped out of it i jumped, and accidently sparyed her with silly string. Her legs lost grip of the bar. Icaught her, well i cushioned her fall. "Chad! You Saved Me!"She kissed my cheek, and i blushed.

Sonny's POV ( 15 years old)

I kissed his cheek, and he blushed. I still remember that day in preschool. *sigh* 10 years. 10 years me and chad have been friends. No more than friends, best friends. We even moved out to California together. Well i mean with my mom. chad's mom would've come but she passed a couple years ago when me and chad were both 7. Chad's dad accually owns the place were we are working so he's not just an uncle to me but now he's my boss. Mr. Condor agreed to let chad stay with us cause he was going to be on alot of buisness trip and would get loney. There were only two problems about our jobs, One) We are on diffrent sets and rarley see each other during the day. And B) there is a huge fude between our casts.

We have worked at Condor Studios for two years now. Its been great except for the papparazzi swarming us, and the rumors about me and chad dating. Seriously! I mean its like against thee law here. I was done rehersing for the day so I went over to chad's dressing room. I opened the door to find a shirtles chad. He only had boxers and shorts that were hanging dangerously low. I smiled to myself. I quietlyshut the door, and walked over to him. Damn hes built! I could stand there all day and watch his gorheous musceles flex. I tore my eyes from chad's abs, and turned around. Chad will never like a girl like me. Imsimply not his type. He likes more slutty girls. You know… short skirts, very low cut shirts and tanks, those 5 inch 'fuck me' heals. Ive always liked blonde haired, blue eyed, down-to-earth guys. I drop little hints every now and again but he never notices them .All of a sudden I felt two strong, sweaty, arms rap around my waist. I leaned my head back on his shoulder. Than chad does something I never thought was possible. He kissed my neck seducivly. He nibbled my ears and neck. I giggled, he scooped me up into his arms and carried me over to his big leather couch. He layed me on my back than straddled my continued kissing my neck, he worked his way up my neck to my lips. As soon as our lips met Sparks flew. Usually when he would hold my hand or evan me a current of electricity was sent through me. I looked at him with wided eyed shock.

"What? Ive always liked the innocent." He said in a husky tone. I blushed. He slid his hand under my shirt. My shirt moved up and chad pressed his 'chabs' to my stomach. I moaned in pleasure. I don't know he just felt that good on my bare stomach. He tried to pull my shirt all the way over my head when a certain brunette stormed through the door.

"CHAD! How could you?"Penelope screeched. Chad turned around and faced Penelope.

"Penelope. We. Are. Not . Dating. Get that through your thick head. It was a publicity stunt. Now get out." Chad turned back to me and crashed his lips onto mine. My eyes fluttered shut, and I ran my fingers through his gorgeous hair.

"I say we are or this little secret of your is all over tween weekly." Penelope held her cell phone out, and snapped a picture of me and chad sucking face.

"You wouldn't" I said.

"Try. Me." Penelope said.

"I'm Sorry." Chad whispered in my ear as he slid off of me. He than helped me to my feet, fixed my clothes, and gave me a small peck on the cheek. "Save it for me. Well finish as soon as we get home." I nodded. Penelope than came over and ripped chad away from me. I stood there all alone for a few moments than got out my phone.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

"Tawni its Sonny meet me in the parking lot in 10 minutes we are going shopping." I could hear her squeals of over-joy through the phone. I hung up my phone got my bag out my of dressing room and met Tawni. We hit every store that had the most sexiest and flattering clothes. We stopped to get a quick bite before we went home. When a strange man approached us.

"hello gorgeous."

"Hmph." I said as I flicked my hair off my shoulder and turned to leave. He grabbed my hand.

"Im Brad. And you're Sonny Monroe?" I nodded. "What do you say about dinner tonight? I would really like to get to know you." His gazed pierced through my eyes. I looked down at my feet and simply said,

"I have a boyfriend." I jerked my hand out of his grasp and started to walk.

"Ill get you one day Sonny you wait." He Grumbled.


	2. part2  SHORT CHAP WARNING!

Chapter 2 (C.1 part 2) - SHORT CHAPTER WARNING! Yes Sonny and chad did it but not all the way. chad only used his fingers. and like the song Chad made Good little sonny go bad. lol than very next day... Sonny's POV I ate lunch with Nico and Grady, and was walking back to my dressing room, when i felt someone grab my arm with bone crushing strength. i turn it was Brad! " Let me go! Help!" i tried to get out his grip but he just chuckled. "I told you i would get you. *LAUGHS EVILY*" tha i went into complete darkness. When i awoke i had only my bra on. I heard footsteps. Brad walked into the room."You are delicious. our little secret." i saw him take the condum off, he grabbed somthing off the table. he cut a huge slit strait across my stomach an wrists. it hurt like hell to move anything but i got dressed, and ran out. I ran to the nearest McDonalds, than i pulled my cell out. "Hello?" - soryy for the short chapter but tell me who you think was on the phone. 1st one to get it gets a shout out! oh! tell me what songs i should put in the story! taylor swift, demi lovato, miranda cosgrove, anything just no rap. nicki minaj is ok like moment 4 lyfe or super bass. any way... mr. reveiw button looks lonley... lol oh and check out the song 'Dating Game' by ICP! till next time. leavin ya with luv! peace! 


End file.
